Mortal Kombat: The War Of The End
by M870
Summary: Our Mortal Kombat heroes and villians go face to face for the final time.


Mortal Kombat: The War Of The End by M870

Author's Note: After purchasing Mortal Kombat:Armageddon and watching the openiong scene about the war, it inspired me to write a fanfic about it, except as a whole fic not just an opening. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and don't forget to read & review. I now except unsigned messages too.

Prolouge: War Is Declared

They ran at eachother from both sides. The good and the evil running towards eachother to claim war. Everybody was here for a reason and that's why war was declared.

They all were here to gain power and become king. In the past, many kings had claimed that title and some were even here to reclaim it.

Shang Tsung had created the tournament originally by orders from Shao Kang. Shang Tsung held a 9-tournament winning streak until he was defeated by the great Kung Lao. Kung Lao held this title for an amazing generation but was then killed by Shang Tsung's new warriour Goro who also held the title for another nine tournaments until he was defeated by Liu Kang. His win prevented Earth from being taken over by the Outworld. Shang Tsung then challenged him to Mortal Kombat but Liu Kang had defeated him. A false tournament was set up and Sonya Blade was kidnapped luring the heroes to the Outworld. Once again, Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. Quan Chi was then captured by Scorpion and tortured until Quan Chi escaped. After he escaped, he became partners with Shang Tsung who then killed Liu Kang and Shao Kahn. They then spawned the dead army of the Outworld but was soon defeated by Raiden and allies. And for an unknown reason, Shao Kahn had been respawed aswell as Kung Lao and Liu Kang had risen from the dead but was missing at a moment's notice.

And it led to this. War. The evil side were being led in by Kintaro who immediatly went for Scorpion. The two sides clashed battling for power and nothing else. Kung Lao jumped into the air battling Bakara with his sword connecting with Baraka's claws. Kung Lao managed to hit a blow in Baraka's stomach but he blew a power charge right back at Kung Lao.

Jax and Quan Chi started battling out with Quan Chi knocking combos left and right but Jax blocked all of them. Quan Chi turned on his heel performing a spinning back kick but Jax caught his leg and delivered an elbow to the knee knocking it out of place. Quan Chi limped over to side and spawned two skeletons to go after Jax. He easily smashed them to shit but was caught off guard as Shao Kahn hit him around the head with his mallet. He then swung at three other warriours but then something had risen out of the ground.

It looked like a pyramid...with a power vesel at the top! Everybody looked at it like if it was like light to flies. Stryker looked at it and delivered a hard punch to Mileena's face then ran up the stone steps to the pyramid. Kabal used his super speed to catch up to Stryker but was knocked back down after trying to fight him. Kano followed behind and shot a laser beam knocking Stryker down. Bo Rai Cho ran up after Stryker had been shot but was stopped as Kano threw his knife in Bo Rai Cho's back but that didn't stop him from getting to the top as he puked on the stairs making Kobra and Kano drop back to the bottom. Sheeva managed to leap pver the puke and she delivered three punches that knocked Bo Rai Cho off the stairs. Nigthwolf fired an arrow at Sheeva's back just before Cyrax jumped on her back. Sheeva threw him off of her back and off to the side. Nightwolf and Ermac began to throw blows at her but she grabbed both of them by the neck. Nightwolf and Ermac were in extreme pain but were released when Kenshi stabbed Sheeva in the gut and then sliced her on the back.

Kenshi was a blind man but he was an amazing sword fighter. He had learned to sense where attacks will go and when. Quan Chi jumped out of nowhere and threw blows from his twin swords but Kenshi blocked them and ran up the next flight of stairs. Quan Chi continued the sword fight still Kenshi blocking the shots. They got themselves forcing the blades against each other. Quan Chi found an open spot and stabbed Kenshi in the stomach. Ermac leaped back up and used unusaul powers to throw Quan Chi off the platfrom. Ermac then showed himself to be Shang Tsung. He then leaped into the air and landed hard on Kenshi's ribs breaking alot of them.

Shang Tsung then fired a flaming skull into the crowd of warriours blowing them all away. He then noticed that Evil were fighting Evil. Good were fighting good. It was like every man for himself. Shang Tsung's thought was broken as Shao Kahn leaped up to the platform and took a swing at him but Shang Tsung side-stepped out of the way. Shao Kahn took another swing with his mallet but Shang Tsung rolled out of the way and hit Shao Kahn with a back kick that made him drop his weapon and stumble back. Then, Onaga appeared and took Shao Kahn away.

Shang Tsung watched as Shao Kahn was taken away into the darkness. _Thump. Thump._ Footsteps were coming behind Shang Tsung. He turned and looked to face an old friend. It was Liu Kang. He had wounds in his torso, neck and shoulder and chains were tied around his hands with hooks on the end. His dangling neck snapped back into place and he swung the chains around Shang Tsung dodging the moves and hitting Liu Kang with a spinning heel kick that snapped his head around but spun back in place. Shang Tsung went for more hits but Liu Kang blocked them very swiftly. Shang Tsung got a kick in, then two punches to the face of Liu Kang knocking him down the stairs. Shang Tsung ran up the next flight of stairs itching closer to the vesel. Mileena jumped on his back and started biting into him but Shang Tsung knocked her off and quickly delivered a punch to Shujinko's face knocking him to the ground below. Shang Tsung had a grin on his face as he reached just feet in front of the vesel.

But the grin was wiped from his face as he felt two hooks hook onto his shoulders. Liu Kang wasn't letting him get the vesel. Shang Tsung went white faced. The vesel stood up to be...

BLAZE


End file.
